The Only One I'll Ever Follow
by HazelinaAmberfire
Summary: Gokudera's devotion to Tsuna is not without reason; the loyal right hand man's willingness to die for his boss is because of the acceptance he found with Tsuna, enforced by his past which is full of rejection. 2759 *fluff*
1. Why you are different

"_From now on, you are no longer my disciple. Get out of my sight."_

"_But Shamal! I just----"_

"_Go away."_

~*~

"_You're so weak. Why should we accept you into our clan? You would only smear our good name."_

"_You'd be a disgrace to all of us. We don't want you."_

~*~

_All his life, he had been rejected._

_No one ever believed in him._

_No one ever bothered giving him a chance to prove himself._

_No one._

_Until he met the Vongola clan's Tenth Boss._

~*~

"Tsu-kun! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

"Uwaaaah! Lambo-san wants dinner too!"

"I-pin won't let Lambo steal I-pin's fried shrimp!"

"Pwahahaha! Lambo-san has Tsuna's fried shrimp too!"

"Lambo!"

"Stupid cow! Give the Tenth his shrimp back before I shove these bombs into your mouth!"

"Ahh! Gokudera-kun…! No--"

**Ch-boom.**

"I'm sorry—" **dok. **"I'm sorry—" **dok. **"I—"

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun… As long as no one's hurt…"

~*~

"_You blew up one of your bombs at our base?!"_

"_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"_

"_Such mistakes are unbecoming of a clan member of ours. You don't deserve to be here."_

~*~

"Tenth! Look out!"

**Bop.**

"Tenth! Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm okay…"

"Who dares hit the Tenth with this soccer ball?!"

"Um… Gokudera, it was you…"

"Wha---? Oh… I'm sorry!" **dok. **"I'm sorry—" **dok. **"I—"

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun… I'm sure you didn't mean it…"

~*~

"_How dare you bump into me?!"_

"_I- I didn't mean to… I-it was an a-accident…"_

"_You blundering fool! Out of the kindness of my heart, I accept you into our family, and this is how you repay me? I refuse to put up with you any longer. Go."_

"_B-but sir…"_

"_**Now.**__"_

"_S-sir… I…"_

"_Guards!"_

~*~

"Tenth! Look! I've just upgraded my skills!"

"Wow, Gokudera-kun! That's great!"

"Y-you really think so, Tenth?"

"Of course! You're pretty amazing, Gokudera-kun…"

"I'm honoured to be praised by you, Tenth! I will do my best to improve even more!"

~*~

"_Boss, I've mastered a new skill in handling my bombs! Would you like to take a look—"_

"_You only mastered it __**now**__? Our clan only deserves the best, and it will tolerate nothing but perfection. You should be ashamed that you are only able to perform such a basic skill now."_

"_But it was really difficult to learn—"_

"_After all I have invested in you, this is all you can do? No more. I have had enough. You are an utter waste of my precious resources. Leave now."_

"_B-boss…"_

"_Leave."_

~*~


	2. Why I will always follow you

"You want _me_ to attend a dinner function with all the other bosses of our allied clans?! But why _me_?"

"Because you are the Vongola Tenth Boss, of course."

"But Reborn… wagh!"

"Stop whining and get dressed."

Still reluctant to do as he was told, Tsuna slowly shuffled to the washroom to put on the tuxedo Reborn had thrown at him. As he was getting dressed, he heard an excited scream coming from his front door.

"Tenth!"

Tsuna pulled his blazer over his shoulders and stepped out of the washroom, still fruitlessly trying to adjust his haphazard black tie.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun… I'm not quite ready—"

Tsuna's sentence was cut off as he was rendered speechless by the image of his self-proclaimed right hand man, dressed in an outfit starkly different from his usual half-gothic casual wear.

Gokudera was decked in a well-ironed black shirt with a sleek white tie hanging loosely from his neck. A spotless white blazer was tucked nicely between his right arm and his stomach, setting a pleasant contrast between itself and the ebony black shirt. Long, white pants flowed from his hips to slightly beyond his ankles, after which black shoes, shiny and without blemish, flaunted themselves. The Italian teen's usually fashionably untidy fringe was held neatly behind his ears by hair gel and silvery locks were hanging over firm shoulders, tame and obedient for once.

Seeing that Tsuna was having some problems with his tie, Gokudera immediately rushed to his aid.

"Please let me help you with that, Tenth!"

"Ah! Okay… Thanks…"

Gokudera's hands moved swiftly and skilfully, and within a matter of seconds, the tie was done up with a neat knot resting near the tidied up collar of the smaller boy's white shirt.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun!"

"It is my pleasure, Tenth! Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, okay."

~*~

"Whoa! This place looks so grand!"

"I'm glad you like the place, Tenth!" exclaimed Gokudera as though it was his brilliant idea to have the dinner at this location. "Shall we go in?"

"I guess so…"

"Are you alright, Tenth?" Gokudera enquired, sensing the sudden loss of enthusiasm in Tsuna's voice.

"Um… Yeah… It's just that… I guess I'm pretty nervous about the whole thing…"

"Tenth—"

The Italian boy looked at the brunette with an apologetic expression on his face. As much as he wanted to say something to ease the anxiety of his boss, the truth was that he was rather nervous himself. A dinner function for the bosses and right hand men of the allied clans meant that he was going to have to face all the previous bosses who had been displeased with his performance and had kicked him out of their famiglia. Gokudera had wanted to leave behind the depressing memories of all the times he was insulted and cast aside ever since he found acceptance with the Vongola family's Tenth Boss. Apparently, that was not to be so.

Putting on a cheerful front, Gokudera tried reassuring Tsuna that there was nothing to be worried about. Hesitating for a moment longer, Tsuna slowly nodded his head and stepped forward, resting his hand against the mahogany door before pushing it open.

And the scene that greeted the two boys was enough to make their jaws drop.

They were standing before a hall that could have easily fit Tsuna's entire house. Red carpet graced the floors of the majestic hall, and chandeliers shimmered marvellously in the dimly lit hall. At the two ends of the hall began elegant stairways with magnificent banisters, which merged at the centre of the hall in front of a huge door, which appeared grand due to the elaborate carvings on its edges.

Most of the guests appeared to have been present as the hall was filled with laughter and friendly chattering. However, as the two boys made their way to the centre of the hall, the lively conversation died down and quiet murmurs echoed throughout the hall.

It was a reaction to be expected since it was the famed Vongola family's boss who had just walked into the hall, followed by his right hand man, who was recognised by most of the guests in the hall as the failure of a family member.

As Tsuna searched for a seat for both Gokudera and himself, the murmurs grew louder and more audible.

_Is that the Vongola Family's Tenth Boss? What is he doing with that pathetic child?_

_I would have expected the renowned Vongola Boss to have chosen a more worthy candidate as his right hand man…_

_How did a clumsy boy like him end up being the famed Tenth Boss' best man?_

"Gokudera-kun…?"

The Italian teen appeared terrified, with his face pale and hands trembling. His arms slowly wrapped themselves around elbows, as though to protect himself. He didn't seem to have heard Tsuna's concerned calls, or perhaps he simply could not respond.

And before Tsuna could stop him, Gokudera dashed out of the hall, causing the volume of the murmurs to increase with every step he took. Tsuna was about to follow after him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him for awhile… he needs to sort his feelings out on his own."

"D-dino?"

"Follow me."

Dino grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged him out of the other door. Sitting him down on one of the stone benches, he proceeded to explain to him the reason behind the harsh words which were spoken against the Italian right hand man.

"…that's the reason they were speaking such negative words against him. That's the reason he's not very well liked by the other families."

Tsuna felt helpless, knowing that he was unable to speak up for Gokudera. After all, he was dame-Tsuna. He could not change the opinions of the hundreds of other family members who were unable to see that Gokudera had been, in several occasions, an asset to the Vongola, or at the very least to Tsuna himself.

"…but there is something you can do as the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

Tsuna stared up at Dino in shock. Dino thought that there was something he could do to help Gokudera-kun?

"There is a tradition where the boss of a family would kneel before his right hand man and kiss his hand should he think of his right hand man as a partner worthy of fighting alongside him. Although it's not very common to find a boss who is willing to humble himself enough to perform such an act of uplifting his right hand man nowadays… but you do regard him as a fighting partner, don't you, Tsuna?"

"Definitely."

It was not something Tsuna had to ponder about. He knew how much he trusted Gokudera, if not as a right hand man, at least as a friend.

Without a second look at Dino, Tsuna stumbled back into the hall and bolted down the stairs. Ignoring the stares from all attending the dinner, Tsuna dashed out of the other door, eyes darting back and forth in search of the silver haired teen, whom he was unable to find.

Just as he was wondering where he should start his search, he heard a familiar high pitched voice and he looked down to see a small figure staring up at him.

"Dame-Tsuna, a good boss should be protecting his family members instead of standing around like the dame-Tsuna you are," said the infant before kicking Tsuna squarely in the jaw.

"R-Reborn… What are you doing here? And protecting who from what?"

"You should learn to use your ears."

"Use my—"

Tsuna trailed off as he heard someone shouting in the distance. Still straining his ears to listen where the yelling was coming from in hopes that he would able to determine the location of his family member, Tsuna ran towards the left of the hotel.

As he arrived at the scene, he saw a limp Gokudera being grabbed by the collar and shaken with great force by a stranger. Even with the significant distance between them, Tsuna could make out every word the stranger was saying, wincing at each harsh remark being thrown at Gokudera as though it was he who was being insulted instead.

"So, you leave us just so you can suck up to some other boss and get him to take you in? Someone as pathetic as you doesn't deserve to belong anywhere. You're utterly despicable, the lowest of scum."

_Gokudera-kun… don't listen to what he has to say…_

"Nothing you do will every bring any glory to your family. In fact, all you do is bring shame to the family you're in."

_That's not true, Gokudera-kun… he's lying…_

"You don't even deserve to live, you traitor. An unworthy piece of rubbish like you deserves this!"

A fist collided with Gokudera's face, sending him flying across the lawn. Before Tsuna could run to his rescue, Gokudera had been forcefully pulled to his feet by the stranger, receiving another punch that sent him further from where Tsuna was standing.

_Gokudera… Why aren't you fighting back?_

Protective nature having kicked in, Tsuna was about to dash to where Gokudera was when he remembered that there was nothing he could do even if he did try to intervene. He was dame-Tsuna; he would only get in the way if he tried to help.

_Gokudera…_

"Heh. You're the Mafia boss. Go protect your family member."

The stranger summoned a gun, which glowed with a brilliant violet flame, and placed the gun at Gokudera's forehead. Staring down at his dejected victim, a wicked grin formed on his lips.

"It's the end of the road for you, traitor. Eat this."

**BLAM.**

Gokudera fell to the ground, the impact of the force exerted on him causing him to skid on the surface of the lawn before coming to a halt a significant distance away.

"No… It can't be…"

"Lay another finger on him and I will not hesitate to retaliate on his behalf."

Gokudera slowly opened his eyes and looked to the direction from which he had been pushed to safety.

Meeting his gaze was Tsuna, grasping the mouth of the gun with his flaming glove, with the other hand tightly gripping the face of Mafioso who had almost been Gokudera's murderer.

"My bullets can penetrate through any surface… How did you…"

"Leave now."

"H-how could you accept that pathetic excuse of a family member as your right hand ma—"

_Punch._

The Mafioso was thrown across the lawn and slammed against the wall of the hotel by a single punch in the stomach. The impact of the collision against the wall had knocked him unconscious, gun slipping from his fingers.

Tsuna immediately ran to help Gokudera up, bending over to offer the older teen his hand… which was pushed aside, along with the rest of his body.

He felt a burning sensation on his cheek, and seconds later, he heard the sound of an explosion and a mangled scream being emitted from where the stranger had passed out seconds ago.

"You… Son of a…"

"For as long as I'm alive, I will never let anyone harm the Tenth."

"You… could've done… so much… for our family… Yet… you chose not to… display your full potential… keeping us all… in the dark… about how strong… ungh… you really are…"

"Unlike your boss who chose to kick me out when he saw me weak, the Tenth gave me the chance to prove myself worthy of being called his right hand man."

"You… liar—"

And with that, the stranger closed his eyes lay on the ground, motionless.

Tsuna felt pity for the unconscious stranger, but as much as he wanted to help him, he knew he had more important things to do. Grasping onto Gokudera's hand, Tsuna pulled Gokudera back towards the hotel, startling the older teen by his sudden gesture.

"T-Tenth...?"

"Follow me, Gokudera-kun."

Not wanting to disobey his boss, Gokudera silently followed Tsuna's lead, jogging slightly to keep up to his pace. Tsuna led Gokudera straight into the halls, where, once again, hundreds of heads turned to face them just like when they first entered the hall.

Careful not pull his right hand man too hard in case he should trip and fall, Tsuna tugged at Gokudera's hand, motioning him to walk up the stairs. The clueless teenager merely obeyed, climbing the steps two at a time.

When both teens had arrived at the top of the stairs and Tsuna was absolutely certain that all eyes were on them, he positioned Gokudera to stand facing him, and knelt down, right hand still holding onto Gokudera's left. Gently leading the hand towards himself, Tsuna leaned forward, planting a kiss on the hand in full view of the astonished spectators.

The Italian blushed hard and staggered backwards, mouth wide open in preparation to speak words that never came. Tsuna slowly looked up at Gokudera and smiled.

"I just want you to know that I have always trusted in you Gokudera-kun."

"T-Tenth… I… I don't know what to say—"

Before Gokudera could think of an appropriate response to Tsuna's honouring gesture, applause resounded throughout the hall, a pleasant change from the murmurs that had been present since they arrived at the hotel.

The flame on his forehead and hands slowly extinguished as Tsuna helped himself up to his feet. He then looked straight into Gokudera's eyes, making the silver-haired teen blush harder than before. Then, without warning, Tsuna pounced on Gokudera, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"T-Tenth…"

Slowly pulling away from the Italian, the Vongola boss beamed once again at his sheepish right hand man.

"Let's go home, Gokudera-kun."

"Alright, Tenth."

~*~

"Pwahahaha! Tsuna's back! Tsuna, play with Lambo-san!"

"Maybe later, Lambo… I'm a little exhausted now…"

"Play with me! Play with me!"

"Not now, Lambo…"

"C-can't you see the Tenth is tired, stupid cow! Go play by yourself…"

"Pwahahaha! You're blushing!"

"Shut up!"

**Ch-boom.**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so—"

"It's alright, Gokudera-kun…"

"After all you did for me today…"

"Gokudera-kun, it's alright…"

Gokudera was about to start on his million reasons why Tsuna should punish him right there and then when Tsuna gave him a reassuring smile that cut off Gokudera's seemingly endless train of thoughts.

"T-Tenth… I don't deserve such a treatment from you… you really didn't have to do all that for me…"

"I didn't _have_ to do anything, Gokudera-kun… I _wanted_ to do it."

"B-but—"

His sentence was cut off prematurely as the brunette knelt down in front of him and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"T-Tenth?!"

"Sorry, Gokudera-kun," started Tsuna, hand automatically finding its favourite spot at the back of his head as he looked down in an embarrassed manner. "I just thought… well… a kiss on the hand seemed a little… impersonal…"

"T-that's okay, Tenth… You don't have to apologize…"

"And it's also to thank you, I guess… for saving me just now…"

"P-please think nothing of it…"

An awkward silence filled the room as both boys stared at the floor, not knowing what to say. Sensing that the silence was getting unbearable, Tsuna blurted a random statement in an attempt to start another conversation.

"Um… I, uh… guess we're sort of even…"

"Oh, please don't say that, Tenth! I'm indebted to you for saving my life today… But I was just wondering… how… you went into your…"

"Hyper Dying Will state? Oh that… Reborn was there, so…"

"Reborn-san?"

"Yeah… so I could go into my Hyper Dying Will mode… but I'm still wondering when I put on those gloves… I guess seeing you in danger I must have put them on out of reflex… Ah," muttered Tsuna as he suddenly recalled that he had a lingering question yet to be answered. "Gokudera-kun... I was just wondering... How come you didn't fight back just now?"

"Oh, that... I guess... it would not reflect very well of the boss if the right hand man were to act without his permission..."

"Gokudera-kun..."

_Awkward silence again._

"I- I guess I should not impose on you anymore, Tenth… I'll be heading home now…"

"It's alright, Gokudera-kun… please… um… stay a little… longer…"

"But… you're exhausted, Tenth—"

Gokudera realised just how many times his sentence had been cut off in that one day itself as Tsuna leaned onto Gokudera's shoulder, adjusting himself into a comfortable position. His breathing slowed noticeably and Gokudera could feel his tense muscles relaxing. Not wanting to wake the sleeping boy up, Gokudera remained in the kneeling position he had put himself in while trying to pick himself up earlier. Although it caused him slight discomfort, it was worth it if his boss could have a well deserved rest.

After all, if it was for his beloved Tenth, Gokudera would do anything. Anything.


End file.
